


Kicking Tail

by kyuubi_wench



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kinda, Tumblr Prompt, Voldie dies, link is included in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubi_wench/pseuds/kyuubi_wench
Summary: Random Prompt from tumblr -  to quote a friend:"Prongs kicking the shit out of Voldemort"Nobody but the bad guy dies.Tumblr Link is in notes.





	Kicking Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olorisstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/gifts).



> https://rettaroo.tumblr.com/post/168438043064/rabidlitmajor-i-am-corbin-dallas
> 
> This is where I found the prompt. Not the original posting but I liked the added sub-comments tied to this reblog. Just assume this fits in somewhere in there. Mild gore, tried not to be too descriptive, and Padfoot gets his in. I tried to keep it short n simple. Subject to editing if the muse comes back. (for now, stand-alone )
> 
>  
> 
> From fellow AO3 friend ( and fiend) Olorisstra who added to the prompt with some visual, verbal inspiration: 
> 
> " Also, please , Consider this : James, having to lie low for months with his wife and kid, unable to do shit all while the war is going on. - James, who was kind of a Transfiguration prodigy. Perfecting the art of the partial / mid shift. First Prongs gores Voldemort, then he turns back into James, grabs the wand, starts casting before he's even done because I can stand on two hooves, I was doing it to make Harry laugh - "
> 
> ( I may have to add fluff later with James / Prongs making Harry laugh ... )

 

It's Halloween, and it's just the right kind of weather to accommodate. Maybe most people wouldn't want a storm battering at their house on this night, especially not the mundane neighborhoods Lily remembers going trick-or-treating through as a child. But they are hiding, and staying in, and James makes the _worst_ jokes about the weather as Lily pops popcorn the old way, _her_ old way, without magic. James is at the table, helping clear away plates while Harry smooshes the last of his peas in his tiny fist.

 

There's just a bit more racket than normal, over the storm, and something in Lily's throat tightens. Her fist closes tighter around the pan she has the popcorn in, absently sliding it toward the back burner. It's nothing, likely, a branch torn loose by the storm, or...

 

The wards drop without further warning, and Lily cries out in outrage, Summoning her wand to her fingertips even as the front door bursts open.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

There's a gods-awful clatter as the plates in James' hands crash to the floor.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

Lily bolting for the table, shielding spell on her lips as soon as worn wood comes in contact with her skin.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

James blurring and there's a stag in front of the table.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

The shield charm leaves her wand, aimed at her son, his face still a mess from dinner.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

Rain is blasting through the front door, but a body blocks the wind for a moment

 

_Heartbeat_

 

And Prong's hoofbeats on the floor are louder than the thunder to her ears, and she's grabbing for James' wand as she moves past it on the counter

 

_Heartbeat_

 

There's a spell coming from the bulk in the doorway, but her's is faster, shimmering slightly as it solidifies around Harry's highchair.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

The other spell bounces off the wall right before Prongs lets out that deafening bugle and her ears are filled with the sound of a heavy impact.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

She freezes, almost. The most powerful stunner she knows is on her lips, hand ready to throw it through her wand, but Prongs is buried tine-deep into the body, and she doesn't pause at Voldemort's face but at the fact that she refuses to hit James.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

James shakes himself like a dog, tines inflicting massive damage where they're buried, and when he steps back, Lily sends the stunner like a curse from her very soul.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

There are no words, but James' wand shivers in her hand and she lets it go. _Incarcerous_ flies from her wand on the tail of the stunner.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

For a moment James stands on two feet, horns shrunk somewhat but not yet gone, hard-looking fingers grasping his wand as it smacks solidly to his almost- palm.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

Other spells come flying through the door, and Lily casts the dueling shield in front of James as he turns his wand to the dark wizard at his feet.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

Blood erupts from the wounds in Voldemort's chest at whatever spell James casts, and the body jerks against the floor.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

The spells fizzle against the dueling shield, and James' face is more than human enough to show the absolute cold fury that has taken over him. He levels his wand at the door, and whoever is on the other side.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

“Reducto,” he snarls, and it's the first words Lily has heard clearly since the wards around the house shattered. He's still mostly Prongs below the waist.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

The curse levels most of the front lawn, from the sound of it, and James advances toward the doorway even as his feet change back. Lily keeps her wand on the fallen wizard in her foyer.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

Sirius pops into the room already looking fit to battle, wand raised. Lily flinches, about ready to bring her wand to bear on him.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

And then his eyes do that thing when he's about to change down to Padfoot, that hard-to-mimic color-swirl when flint-grey human starts to go to grey-black canine, and Lily jerks her head at the door.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

Sirius walks past Voldemort's body, barely pausing as his wand twitches in fashion Lily would have called casual if not for the light that flicked from the tip. By the time Sirius has rushed out the door, the body was completely bound in glinting metal chains.

 

Harry's watching, Lily notes when she glances at him. He's quiet for being a year old, for the interruption of his evening, for the fact he's still behind the shimmering blue shield charm.

 

He doesn't look scared.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

_Heartbeat_

 

The lawn is suspiciously silent, but Lily stares at the door, on guard, keeps Harry in her field of vision. James is a competent duelist, just as Sirius is, and she'd seen her husband's face as he walked out that door.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

James walks through the doorway first, and for a moment all Lily can see is the blood caked in his hair. He smiles, and does the same thing Sirius did, but far more noticeable with his green eyes. Her hand doesn't shake as she lowers her wand.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

Padfoot crosses the threshold, and as James turns to repair the door and erect new wards, the dog hikes a leg over Voldemort's mangled body.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

“Padfoot!”

 

He barks unrepentantly and changes back up to Sirius in a flash. Lily sighs. “You'll be cleaning that yourself.”

 

_Heartbeat_

 

“After someone else moves the body away,” and tips his wand into the now-familiar incantation for the _Patronus_ charm.

 

“Ma?”

 

_Heartbeat_

 

She lets her guard down enough to walk behind the shield and pick up Harry. He smears pea on her cheek, but wraps both arms around her neck.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

_Heartbeat_

 

The door, repaired, scrapes closed and shuts out the sound of the storm to its previous volume. James carefully dismantles the shield charm and hugs both of them.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

They might not be fully safe yet.

 

But they're alive.

 

_Heartbeat_

 

_Heartbeat_

 

_Heartbeat_

 

 


End file.
